


Знакомство с родителями

by Kaworu



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 04:31:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaworu/pseuds/Kaworu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Шерлок знакомит Джона со своими родителями.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Знакомство с родителями

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Meet the Parents](https://archiveofourown.org/works/173531) by [amythestice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amythestice/pseuds/amythestice). 



> Это официальный перевод с разрешения автора. Оригинал - [Meet the Parents](http://archiveofourown.org/works/173531), автор - [amythestice](http://archiveofourown.org/users/amythestice/pseuds/amythestice).
> 
> Огромное спасибо моей бете, Copper on Mars.

Джон упорно старался не ерзать под пристальным взглядом Шерлока. Он осторожно стучал по клавишам ноутбука в попытке набить очередной пост в блог - пересказ их с Шерлоком последнего приключения. Само по себе дело было довольно неприятным, но ложкой меда в бочке дегтя был момент, когда Диммок, к несчастью (для него), искупался в восхитительно вонючем и склизком заброшенном канале. Естественно, этой картине было решительно нечего делать в блоге, по крайней мере, если Джон не хотел окончательно испоганить отношения между Шерлоком и Скотланд Ярдом - не то чтобы многие питали к Диммоку особо теплые чувства, но, все-таки, полиция вряд ли оценила бы тот факт, что одного из них превратили в посмешище публично.

\- Ты думаешь о купании Димдурка, - небрежно заметил Шерлок.

\- Да, но не беспокойся, я не собирался писать об этом в блоге.

\- Я не беспокоюсь. Джон, я знаю, что ты о таком не напишешь.

\- Тогда почему ты на меня пялишься, как на один из своих экспериментов, и не отрываешься уже минут двадцать?

\- Тридцать две минуты, но девять минут у тебя ушло на то, чтобы заметить и начать нервничать.

\- Так, и?..

\- Я размышлял, захочешь ли ты познакомиться с моей семьей.

\- Имеешь в виду, кроме Майкрофта? - уточнил Джон.

\- Без Майкрофта там, естественно, не обойдется - он никогда не откажется от шанса навестить родителей. Вопрос в том, согласишься ли ты.

\- Ээ, насколько они вселяют ужас во все сущее: больше или меньше, чем твой брат?

\- Скорее всего, больше, но ты им понравишься.

\- Когда?

\- Они прибудут, скорее всего, через день или два. По крайней мере, они прислали сообщение, что направляются к нам.

\- Так кого нам ждать? - спросил Джон заинтересованно.

\- Насколько я знаю, только мамулю с папой, - ответил Шерлок, слегка нахмурившись - его родители вполне могли опять подобрать какую-нибудь дворняжку, но они бы предупредили.

\- Тогда почему бы и нет, - кивнул Джон. Во что же он ввязывается на этот раз?

\- Замечательно! И еще лучше - похоже, к нам идет Лестрейд, надеюсь, он принес нам что-нибудь интересное, - просиял Шерлок, хлопнув в ладоши, и чуть ли не прыжком поднялся из кресла.

***

Два дня спустя, после особенно неприятной внеочередной смены в больнице, Джон, возвращаясь домой на Бейкер Стрит, заметил у обочины знакомую отполированную черную машину. 

На переднем сидении, рядом с водителем, сидела Антея, как всегда, приклеившись к своему Blackberry. Глубоко вздохнув, Джон беспощадно задушил желание сбежать и поужинать где-нибудь в городе, и отправить Шерлоку сообщение, чтобы тот написал, когда Майкрофт уберется. С другой стороны, если Майкрофт был тут, то, скорее всего, здесь же были и их с Шерлоком родители, а Джон очень хотел увидеть людей, которые осчастливили этот мир рождением братьев Холмс.

Джон зашел в дом и тихо поднялся по лестнице, прислушиваясь к возможным звукам голосов, но было подозрительно тихо. Может, Майкрофт в очередной раз решил навестить Шерлока, чтобы проверить, все ли с ним в порядке (и довести того до белого каления). В любом случае, Джон не собирался представать перед старшим Холмсом в помятой одежде и благоухая йодом и перекисью, которыми его сегодня обильно полили. Так что, проигнорировав закрытую дверь гостиной, он поднялся к себе за чистой одеждой, а потом отправился в душ.

Попрощавшись с грязью и плохим настроением, Джон открыл дверь в гостиную, и тут же почувствовал прилив раздражения и непреодолимое желание придушить своего соседа по квартире. Шерлока нигде не было, как, впрочем, и Майкрофта, зато посреди комнаты, занимая все место между диваном и окном (которого и так было не густо), красовался здоровенный ящик, покрашенный под старомодную синюю полицейскую будку. Чтобы освободить место для этого чудовища, одно из кресел сдвинули практически в камин, и на диване сидеть было абсолютно невозможно, разве что переползти через подлокотник и распластаться на подушках. Джон развернулся, чтобы проверить, не спрятался ли Шерлок на кухне, единственном месте в квартире, где можно было хоть как-то двигаться, и чуть не подпрыгнул до потолка, когда голос Шерлока раздался прямо у него за спиной:

\- Джон, ты опоздал. Мы ждем тебя уже полчаса.

Джон резко развернулся и уставился на Шерлока полным упрека взглядом.

\- Какого лешего? Ты прятался в ящике, чтобы испугать меня до полусмерти? Что на этот раз, проверяешь, сколько адреналина выделяется в предынфарктном состоянии? - прорычал он.

\- Вообще-то, нет. Мы тебя ждали, естественно, но я думал, что ты меня заметишь до того, как я заговорю, хотя... можно взять у тебя образец крови? Мне стало любопытно.

\- Нет, нельзя взять у меня образец крови, - процедил Джон, прежде чем показать на ящик. - Зачем? - спросил он.

\- А, это мои родители привезли, - ответил Шерлок со странной ухмылкой - что-то его явно забавляло.

Схватив Джона за руку, Шерлок потащил его к ящику и со всей силы запихнул в дверной проем, который был прорезан в одной из стенок. Джон напрягся и закрыл глаза в ожидании удара о противоположную стенку ящика, но ни в какую стенку он не вписался. Судя по звуку, то, на чем он стоял, было из металла, и у Джона было четкое ощущение, что вокруг - открытое пространство. 

Джон осторожно открыл глаза, и у него отвисла челюсть от того, что перед ним предстало - большой зал с колоннами, похожими на кораллы. В центре, на платформе рядом с каким-то пьедесталом, стоял Майкрофт и еще двое мужчин, и Майкрофт смотрел на него с ухмылкой, которую почти можно было назвать сочувственной.

\- Добрый вечер, Джон. Рад, что ты смог к нам присоединиться, - поприветствовал он.

\- Давай, Джон, познакомишься с мамулей, - Шерлок с нетерпением потянул его к платформе, на которой стояли остальные, хотя, Джон с недобрым предчувствием заметил, что среди присутствующих не было ни одной женщины, как и никого вообще соответствующего возраста, кто мог бы произвести на свет братьев Холмс.

\- Мамуля, познакомься с моим другом Джоном, Джон, это моя мама, капитан Джек Харкнесс. Майкрофта ты, естественно, уже знаешь, а это наш папа, Доктор.

\- Доктор? - спросил Джон слабым голосом, глядя на двух мужчин, которых Шерлок, даже не моргнув, только что представил как своих родителей.

\- Ага, приятно познакомиться, - просиял худощавый мужчина с растрепанными волосами в полосатом костюме и красных кедах.

\- Дай угадаю. Шерлок тебя не предупредил? - спросил "мамуля" с улыбкой. Джон с удивлением отметил его американский акцент, но ослепительная, как у голливудской звезды, улыбка уже не вызывала такого когнитивного диссонанса .

\- Ну, пошли, мы только тебя и ждали, ужин уже давно готов, - добавил Доктор, вприпрыжку выскочив из зала, причем, как заметил Джон, не в ту дверь, через которую они с Шерлоком вошли.

Так. Естественно, ящик, в который Шерлок его запихал, был больше внутри, чем снаружи. Абсолютно ничего странного и удивительного, пытался убедить себя Джон, но потом плюнул на это неблагодарное дело и решил плыть по течению, как он всегда и делал, когда это касалось Шерлока.

***

Через несколько часов Джон лежал в собственной постели и все еще не мог до конца прийти в себя после произошедшего. За вечер Джону стало очевидно, что Шерлок, определенно, их ребенок: внешность он унаследовал по большей части от Джека, а неудержимую энергию, ясный ум, нетерпеливость в обращении с людьми и привычку дуться - от Доктора. А еще Джон был рад, что Шерлок не называл людей тупыми отсталыми обезьянами, когда его окончательно достанут, так что на "идиотов" он решил больше не жаловаться.

Неожиданно для себя, Джон рассмеялся и зарылся лицом в подушку - в надежде, что Шерлок его не услышит. Если, конечно, его сосед не испарился обратно в ящик... _ТАРДИС, поправил себя Джон,_ как только Майкрофт ушел, а Джон отправился спать. Судя по всему, Шерлок унаследовал способность не спать сутками от обоих родителей.

Это, действительно, все объясняло, рассмеялся про себя Джон: братья Холмс были абсолютно нормальными... **инопланетянами**. Зашибись.


End file.
